Let's Talk
by we all can
Summary: Rated for talk and description of murder. Alpha/Beta/Omega universe and paranormal au, having everyone be a monster, with Romano as a suspect in a murder case. Due to his previously unknown life, its difficult for the court to immediately convict him. Prison Au


His fingers tapped against the dark wooden table, eyes flickering back and forth between the two officers. He was hunched over, teeth gnawing his bottom lip, canines sharp and glinting in the dim lamplight. He saw one officer- young; a rookie- swallow nervously, Adam's apple bobbing as he glanced towards the case file, obviously trying to find solace within the bloody pictures.

Pale and stricken, the younger man looked towards his senior, who smiled thinly, a sure promise that this wouldn't get any better. They didn't seem to realize he could see through the one-sided glass window; something that could be used to his advantage, should he decide it useful.

Scratching at his beard, the leading officer gestured to his subordinate, indicating to the door on their left, taking one last look at the convicted... (he wasn't quite sure what he was anymore; it was like most of his genetic coding had gotten lost in translation with his instincts.) His batlike wings fluttered against their restraints, not enough to tear the thin skin, but enough to sting and burn the surface.

He let out a growl at the pain, deep-throated snarl being swallowed as the officers entered, stony faced and icy eyed.

He locked eyes with one, and he knew by the tell-tale shiver that ran down the man's back, jolts of fear swirled in his face, though it was quickly hidden by a slab of indifference. He sneered at the intruders, hackles rising as he stood, chains straining against his wrist as the table creaked as it struggled against the glue tugging it back to the floor, another round of melted metal securely tying it to the thick concrete flooring.

A penetrating scent was released by the werewolf, his amber colored eyes shining briefly before dulling to its previous dark blue. Ears swiftly ducking at the Alpha male's scent, he reluctantly stood down, still faintly holding his ground before the water nymph, who thinly glared, attempting to seem just as intimidating as his partner, although the fellow Omega seemed just as moved by the scent.

"So," the wolf sighed, muscles sliding beneath his skin, blue eyes meeting his own blood-red. "Seems you've been a bad boy..." He glanced at the file- /his/ file- once more, not having studied it as intently as his partner, who rolled his eyes, keying in that this happened frequently. "'Lovino Romano Vargas'" he read the thick lettering, bold print obviously emphasized by a thin red circle running around it.

"That's my name, don't wear it out," he said sarcastically, lifting his iron clad boots effortlessly off the floor, kicking them onto the table, which bent heavily in responce.

Leaning back in the chair, he ignored the tightening of his restraints as the guards tried to keep him up, though they were called off by a sharp glance in their direction when Lovino made a noise of discomfort. They relaxed the constraints slightly, though only just, still keeping an eye on the monster who scantily flipped him off, still keeping his eyes on the two fellow magical creatures.

"You know," he suggested once he regained the ability to breathe, "I could rip these chains off and rip your head clean off your shoulders."

He smirked as the Omega reached for his taser, tense, eyes darting, bottle of water resting on the table crumpling as the water swirled wildly in tune with his fear. "But, that'd be such a shame. I like you two too much." The nymph relaxed slightly, bottle reinflating with a snap. The Alpha glowered, scent once again reacting with his short temper.

Though struggling between the urge to cower submissively and smile smugly, Lovino decided to do both, bending his head just so, shielding the triumphant expression from the two creatures. "I'd rather, much like my brother, eat you, watching the life slowly fade from your eyes." He was staring directly at the Omega, who daringly tried to hiss at him, needle-sharp fangs extending in several rows, eyes shrinking to mere slits as he dug his sharpened fingernails into the metal badge, which bent at an odd angle.

When the sheriff finally realized what he was doing, he slammed his fist on the table, rattling the chains softly. "Officer Kirkland!" The change went away as fast as if arrived, snarl replaced with a sheepish smile and a guilty look. "Please leave for the moment, I wish to talk with the accused... alone."

Bowing his head at the request, and reverting to his normal form, the blonde male left, slamming the door slightly behind him. Glaring through the glass, he pointed towards both his eyes them back at Lovino, who responded with a small smirk, looking to the side of the commanding officer's face so as not to arouse suspiscion. Flushing, the Omega turned and left, making a point to tellekinetically open the plastic bottle and toss it onto Lovino. The liquid boiled and sizzled as it came in contact with his skin, evaporating before it had a chance to get him wet.

"So," the sheriff began, aligning the papers as he straightened them against the table, putting the papers back into the clipboard. He opened the file, pointing the pictures towards him. "Let's talk."


End file.
